Molly Ketty the Cat
Molly Ketty is a brown, orange and black anthropomorphic cat. She is the main protagonist of the Molly Ketty and Friends series. Backstory Molly Ketty is a brown, orange and black cat, born in Numa City. She is the daughter of Julien Ketty and Tim Ketty. Molly is very sweet and kind hearted, has a positive attitude, and always up for adventure. As a result, Molly can easily make friends with anyone. But just because she is all nice talk doesn't mean she is a push over. She will grab her magic wand. and pull herself into action. Molly is always up for anything rather it being helping her friends. or stopping her enemies. Molly loves the daylight sky for an unknown reason, but she appears to hide it around others to look brave. Molly Ketty is the perfect combination of every breed of cat known to man. Personality Molly is very sweet and kind-hearted, and has a positive attitude. Being very nice, Molly almost never gets mad, angry or upset. Molly enjoys spending time with her family and friends, sun-bathing. drawing. singing. playing video game's. and watching anime. She also likes to brush her hair. She puts a lot of pride and effort into her hair. Molly doesn't like mean people. people getting in her face. being called names. stalker's. people injured. haircuts. loud noises (gives her a headache). and being picked on by her rivals (Peter, Pamela, Balrog, Ken, Ginny and Hyper). Molly's favorite food is cherries, oranges, sandwiches, chicken and rice soup, stake, cake, ice cream and candy, and her favorite drinks is cherry-smoothie's, water, soda and juice. Abilities Molly Ketty has love power. They are giving to her by her mystical Aura Diamond. Besides her love powers, Molly is skilled in various fighting styles, such as kung-fu, karita, ninjutsu, judo, and taekwondo. Molly's very agile, and can jump very high and far. Molly is the All-Around Type. Attacks *'Mega Punch:' Winds up her arm and attacks with a fast punch. *'Twisted Uppercut:' Delivers an uppercut while spinning. *'Slide Kick:' Slides forward and kicks with both feet. *'Ultra Slap:' Delivers a powerful slap to the opponent. *'Iron Kick:' Delivers a powerful kick to the opponent. *'Roundhouse Kick:' Does a roundhouse kick with her right leg. *'Breakdance Kick:' Does a breakdance sweep. Powers *'Heart Spear:' Launches multiple hearts shaped spears like missiles very quickly to cause minor injuries. *'Heart Fist:' Shoots a heart shaped fireball from her fist. *'Ketty Kiss:' Blows a kiss at the opponent, stunning them. *'Heart Shield:' Molly can form a heart shaped, pink shield which can block enemy attacks and will let her float on quicksand or deep water, which would otherwise engulf her. *'Purrfect Solution:' Molly dances, and a large, heart shaped, pink void surrounds her. Anyone caught in the void well get dizzy. Molly dances and finishes with a pose. Items and Weapons *'The Aura Diamond:' Molly's mystical gem that is able to transform into any kinds of items and weapons to Molly's advantage. *'The Love Blade:' Molly's magic sword, witch she uses for combat. *'The Magic Love Wand:' Molly's magic wand. Capable of casting love spells. *'Speed Shoes:' A pair of speed powered shoes, witch give Molly the ability to run fast. *'Rocket Boots:' A pair of rocket powered boots, witch Molly can use to fly in the air. *'Heart Propeller: '''A set of green heart shaped propellers that lets Molly float through the air and descend slowly. *'Punching Gloves: A pair of gloves that increses Molly's punches. *'''Magic Hand: A pair of magical gloves which allow Molly to envelope her enemies in a heart shaped ball and then throw them. *'The Love Airplan:' *'The Love Motorcycle:' Super Transformation *'Super Molly': With the power of love, Molly Ketty can transform into Super Molly. Molly Ketty's love powers are 10 times more powerful in this form. *'Crude Molly': With the power of hate, Molly Ketty can transform into the dark and powerful Crude Molly. Molly Ketty is 20 times more powerful in this form then she is in her super form. Weaknesses One of Molly's major weaknesses is hurt feelings. Relationships Valery The Cat Molly's best friend and foster sister. She likes to do a wide variety of things with her, such as brushing each other's hair, going for a walk in Numa City, going out for ice cream, and saving the world from Cheiva. Molly and Valery have a very deep sister relationship. Kerstin The Cat Molly's other best friend. Kerstin first met her and Valery in Lucky Forest when they were building a statue for the numa city central park. Kerstin helped out, and messed up at the same time. After that, Kerstin started spending time with Molly and Valery, and even helped them out on there battles with Cheiva. Kerstin became very good friends with them ever since. When they are paired together, they are "Team Love". The Ketty Family Molly is the second born child and the first born daugter of the family. Caitlin The Fox A good friend of Molly's from Lucky Forest. Victoriy The Mouse Anouther good friend of Molly's from Lucky Forest. Others in Lucky Forest Besides Caitlin and Victoriy, Molly is also friends with the others that live in Lucky Forest. Dip The Flying Bunny, Madison The Snow Leopard, Daisy The Chameleon, Mileena The Bird, Rocket The Squirrel, Donald The Wolf, and Turbull The Bobcat. The Hedgie Siblings Molly Ketty is also friends with the hedgehog family, The Hedgie Siblings. Brandon The Cat Anouther one of Molly's friends is the prince of Irka himself, Brandon The Cat. Molly first met Brandon in The Insomniac Temple, when Molly was fighting Geilda The Hedgehog and The Dark. Brandon helped Molly fight the good fight aganst them. After the fight, Brandon told Molly to leave the temple and never return. Brandon didn't like Molly at first, but after she saved him from being killed by Bulk The Werewolf during one of there fights, the two became good friends, as Brandon gave Molly a big hug, and said, "Thank you for saving me. I'm so greatful.", then Molly replyed, "Sure thing. Doing good is what i do.". Coraline The Dog Besides Brandon, Molly is also friends with Coraline The Dog, the princess of Irka. Coraline, at first, had mix feelings for Molly. Coraline was greatful to her for saving her brother from being killed, but at the same time, didn't like her sunshiny aditude. Molly has assisted Coraline on her past battles with her enemies. The two became good friends over time. Limpy The Lion Another good friend of Molly's. The U.F.O.N. Molly curintly has mix feeling for the military. David, Cindy, and Strechy has helped out Molly and her friends on there past adventures, but they can me i little over protected with the law. However. General Barkmeat (who is the commanding officer of the military) was a fan of Molly's mother, Julien Ketty, during her supermodle years. The Raph Gang Molly is rivals of the gang. A group of trobule makers who has caused numores pranks and other mistives in Numa City and Lucky Forest. Molly's rivals in this gang of mistive makers are Peter The Dog (the leader of the gang.), Pamela The Hamster, Balrog The Kangaroo, Ken The Porcupine, Hyper The Raccoon, and of course her arch-rival, Ginny The Fox. Ginny The Fox Molly's arch-rival. Ginny is jealose of Molly's popularity. Molly is famous for her cuteness and her positive aditude, and for saving the town from Cheiva nomures times. Ginny tries to "out cute" Molly by trying to be as cute as her. Molly and Ginny don't solve there problums by fighting, but, instand, solve there problums by doing challinges. Molly dousn't show any hate for Ginny, even thouge there rivals. Ginny will sometimes help Molly during her adventures. Others in Numa City Molly has made some encounters with the others in Numa City, including Cosby The Bear, Chef The Pig, Gary The Frog, Mayor Milkson, Pencil, E-Race, The Angry Chicken, and The Big Rat. Cheiva Molly's arch-enemy. The cyborg girl always tries to conquer the world and the ketty always thwarts her plans. It is also shown that Molly can be more frank or taunting towards Cheiva, and also shows full confidence that she can spoil her plans no matter what. Dr. Ray Monkey, Drix The Flea, and Bulk The Werewolf Besides Cheiva and her henchmen, Molly has foght numoies battles aganst her other enemies, the crazy mad scientist Dr. Ray Monkey, the self-appointed Drix The Flea, and the powerful Bulk The Werewolf, who has tried many times to take over Numa City and destroy Lucky Forest. Rocky The Bulldog and Belch The Elephant Molly's other enemies. Geilda The Hedgehog and The Darks Molly has foght numores battles aganst Brandon's enemies, Geilda The Hedgehog, and The Darks, Ares, Chaos, Nightmare, and Terrass. Molly and Valery first met them in the Insomniac Temple, the place where Molly found her Aura Diamond. Molly foght the good fight aganst this baddes on there first encounter, along with help from Valery. Family Julien Ketty (mother) Tim Ketty (father) Clara Ketty (grandmother) Gramps Ketty (grandfather) Lois Ketty (deceased grandmother) Stan Ketty (deceased grandfather) Holly Ketty (younger sister) Dolly Ketty (younger sister) Golly Ketty (younger sister) Amy Ketty (baby sister) Max Ketty (younger brother) Bubba Ketty (younger brother) Marth Ketty (older brother) Valery The Cat (foster sister) Friends Valery The Cat (best friend and foster sister) Kerstin The Cat Caitlin The Fox Victoriy The Mouse Dip The Flying Bunny Madison The Snow Leopard Daisy The Chameleon Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Donald The Wolf Turbull The Bobcat Raven The Hedgehog Douglas The Hedgehog Sunshine The Hedgehog Kandie The Hedgehog Bronic The Hedgehog Kenet The Hedgehog Ashley The Hedgehog Brandon The Cat Coraline The Dog Limpy The Lion Valentine The Cat Pinky The Cat Trisha The Cat Qbert The Sandwich Neutral David The Falcon Cindy The Cat Strechy The Lizard General Barkmeat Cosby The Bear Chef The Pig Gary The Frog Mayor Milkson Pencil E-Race The Angry Chicken The Big Rat Rivals Ginny The Fox (arch-rival) Peter The Dog Pamela The Hamster Balrog The Kangaroo Ken The Porcupine Hyper The Raccoon Enemies Cheiva (arch-enemy) Bison The Dog ROB MOB C-Genesis Dr. Ray Monkey Drix The Flea Bulk The Werewolf Rocky The Bulldog Belch The Elephant Geilda The Hedgehog Ares The Dark Chaos The Dark Nightmare The Dark Terrass The Dark Quotes "I'm Your Ketty." "i'm just, you know hanging around." "Team Love, assemble!" "It's tuff to be cute and strong." "Don't mess with this ketty." "I hope we can have some fun." "Well, your just the cutest." "Who's a preety ketty? I'm a preety ketty." "You need to learn to think happy thoughts." "Awww, whats the madder, can stand the fact you lost? I'm so sorry. *Giggles*" "Sorry Ginny. If you wanna be as cute as me, you have to try harder then that." "Thats why they call me "The Ketty of Love"." "*Giggles* Let's play again sometime, sweets." "We are Team Love. The World's Cutest Kitty Cats." "The World's Cutest Kitty Cats will always stand up to danger!" "It's Purrfect Solution time!" Gallery Molly ketty 3.png|Molly Molly brushing her hair.png|Molly brushing her hair Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Cats Category:The Kettys Category:Females Category:Characters born in Numa City Category:Good Alignments Category:All-Around Type Characters